thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thayer Vega (Book Character)
Thayer Vega and Laurel were very good friends. Emma saw a picture of the two thumb wrestling and also when Emma saw their Facebook wall posts. However, their friendship ended after Sutton did something to break them up. Two months later, Thayer ran away. Personality Thayer is said to be extremely seductive and fun Physical Appearence In the book The Lying Game, Sutton is well alive and describes Thayer: "He's tall with dark hair, Beckham- esque shoulders. And an Ian Somerhalder brooding thing going on. His lean torso is tanned and ripped with muscles, and his easy lope is completely un-ignorable." Emma describes him as a tall broad, and he grins a lot. The Lying Game Never Have I Ever Thayer appeared in Sutton's bedroom at the end of the book, where Sutton mentioned her past with Thayer, saying that Thayer was a charmer, and that he could sweep any girl of her feet before she was even aware of it. Two Truths And A Lie In Two Truths And A Lie, Emma finds out that Sutton and Thayer were secretly dating. Except she secretly dated Ethan.Thayer will return to Tucson in book three, reveal that Sutton used to date Thayer. Sutton felt that she had something real with Thayer, something she and Garett did not have. It's revealed that Thayer returned to Tuscan to see Sutton the night she died. But while they were together someone broke into Sutton's car and ran him over. He calls Laurel and she takes him to the hospital. Hide and Seek Thayer calls Laurel for help but when Laurel shows up Thayer told Sutton to stay hidden. Laurel takes Thayer to the hospital unknowingly leaving Sutton in the woods possibly where her murderer killed her. Laurel tries to date Thayer but he's still into Sutton, not knowing she's really Emma. Thayer saw Ted and Becky not knowing their father and daughter. Cross My Heart, Hope To Die Thayer gets in a fight with Ethan obviously over Sutton (aka Emma). Emma gets close to Thayer and talks to him a lot. She tells him about her birth mother and at one point even cries in his arms after Becky (her mom) hurts her/finds out she is a crazy person. She gets drunk at Char's party and talks to Thayer outsider Char's house. She tells him how much she cares for him, and he kisses her, it's a long one, she described his lips, warmth, etc. As she pulls away Ethan shows up and Thayer and Ethan fight again. Later at school Thayer confronts Emma aka Sutton that she is different, and he is determined to find out what changed about her. Seven Minutes in Heaven Thayer admitted that he suspected Emma to switch place with Sutton. When the media releases 'Emma's death' he lashes on Emma. Emma denies she switched places with Sutton The Lying Game (TV) Thayer Rybak is a bit different then Thayer Vega. He's a computer nerd and wants to start a new game app, Thayer Rybak seems to be nicer, and non tempered then Thayer Vega, but Thayer Rybak actually has killer rage issues. Thayer's physic matches book Thayer's except for the skin color, where Thayer is tan in the books. Thayer in the tv series has lighter skin. Trivia *Thayer secretly dated Sutton, even when he ran away he came back to see her. *Thayer has anger issues, and can't control it. *Thayer still has feelings for Sutton even after they supposedly broke up. *He's shown to really care about her and is deeply in love with her. *He was shown to fight anyone that said horrible things about Sutton as shown with Garrett. Category:Books Category:Sibling Category:Protagonist Category:Book Characters